


Encore

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris really shouldn't have promised Darren an encore while they were on stage, Darren was going to be sure he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

Chris threw himself into the chair in the dressing room, closing his eyes as the roaring in his ears stopped and his breathing slowed slightly. He loved being on tour, singing and dancing every night for thousands of fans, but what he loved most was trying to get a rise out of Darren with his lines in the Klaine skit. He was exceptionally proud of tonight’s line “Ontario was my former exotic dancer name.” 

As he had guessed he had thrown Darren for a loop, Darren had just stood there staring, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. He had laughed to himself before smirking and continuing with his lines “don’t worry you’ll get an encore.”

Chris smiled to himself, thinking about how close he was coming to cracking Darren, breaking him down slowly each show they performed. 

Suddenly the door to Chris’ dressing room burst open and slammed shut behind a very rushed Darren. He stood in the doorway, staring hungrily at Chris. “What. The fuck. Was that?”

“What was what?” Chris asked, studying his fingernails innocently.

Darren crossed the room and grabbed Chris by the wrist. “You know what I’m talking about. Exotic dancer? Encore? Ring any bells?”

Chris smiled lazily up at Darren. “Oh that? Did you enjoy my lines?”

“Chris, I have been hard since then imagining you giving me that fucking encore. You can’t just say stuff like this. You’re going to make me take you on stage one day!”

“I think you have better self-control than that Darren.” Chris pulled out of Darren’s grasp and began peeling his shirt over his head before pushing Darren into the chair he had just vacated.

“Chris? What are you doing?”

“You wanted an encore; I’ll give you your encore.” With that Chris was unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them before teasingly sliding them off his thighs. He swatted at Darren’s hand who was trying to palm himself through his pants. “I don’t think so. I’m nowhere near done Darren.”

Chris climbed into Darren’s lap, straddling his legs as he wrapped his arms around Darren’s neck. Chris leaned in and kissed Darren, sliding his tongue in Darren’s mouth, his hot tongue rubbing against Darren’s. Chris dipped his body downward, rubbing himself against Darren.

“Fuck Chris, you’re so hot.”

Chris sucked Darren’s tongue in his mouth, lightly running his teeth over it as he pressed down into Darren again. 

Darren gripped Chris’ hips, pushing the boy into him, harder and faster. Chris groaned into Darren’s mouth as Darren trembled slightly, moaning Chris’ name as he came in his pants hot and wet. As Darren hit his orgasm, he reached for Chris, running his hand along Chris’ erection. 

Chris bucked into Darren’s hand, the friction causing him to bite Darren’s neck and shoulder, pleasure jolting through his body. He pressed into Darren a few more times before he was hitting his climax in a chorus of moans and Darren’s name. 

They sat there for a moment, breathing heavy and heart racing. Darren pressed soft kisses to Chris’ neck and whispered ‘I love yous’ in his ear. 

After a few minutes passed, Chris stood from the chair, grimacing at the mess he had made. “I need to change, and so do you I’m sure.”

“Yeah, but it was worth it though,” Darren smiled, holding Chris’ hand and rubbing small circles on it with the pad of his thumb. “I’m going to go change; I’ll stop back by here so we can head to the bus ok?”

“Sounds great” Chris smiled, pressing a small kiss to Darren’s cheek. “I love you.”

Darren grinned before walking out the door. “I love you too.”


End file.
